


Nightmares

by gghosttowne



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gghosttowne/pseuds/gghosttowne
Summary: I'm very sorry if my sentences are jumbled I'm bad at this.Also, Noahs feelings towards Nick don't reflect my own I just needed angst material.
Relationships: Ellis (Left 4 Dead)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry if my sentences are jumbled I'm bad at this.  
> Also, Noahs feelings towards Nick don't reflect my own I just needed angst material.

There was so much blood. 

It splattered across the white walls of the safe house, dripping down in winding patterns before meeting the carpet, where it soaked in forming clotted brown stains. Rochell was the second to find Noah, the blond hunched over Nick, who was missing a chunk out his throat. They smiled at her, all teeth, cracking the missing skin of their cheek into a jagged line that stretched to their ear as blood dripped down their chin. She had always been nice to them, so they let her run for Coach. Noah would allow their escape. 

Nick wasn't as nice. Nick had wanted to kill the blond when they first joined the group, Noah could tell, the gambler didn't bother hiding it. Disgusted glances and hushed arguments with the other members of their group,  _ ‘it isn’t alive, fucking get rid of it.’ _ Noah sat above Nick silently, claws digging into the neck wound absently smearing blood. Tugging it open with claws just to see how far the skin would stretch before giving.

_ The small group of survivors had begun arguing a lot. Not the usual bickering. Noah had been asked to look after Sadie while the discussion took place. They sat outside the door, stroking thick fur and getting the occasional lick in return for their grooming efforts. _

_ “We have to be realistic, if we get to the evac point what the hell are they gonna say? Military won’t let them live, you know that.”  _

_ “Nick you don’t know that there might be a cure.” _

_ “I dunno Ro… maybe we need to prepare. Military people tend to shoot first ask second yknow?” _

_ “Naw this ain't right! Ya’llre talkin’ like they ain’t people!”  _

_ There was a grunt followed by silence. Hayden signed his piece to the group. Noah didn’t want to hear anymore.  _

Nick had fought the attack, driving a knife into Noah’s side after they had pounced. His brow was scrunched in anger, he screamed when the blond bit down into his throat. Sharp teeth cutting through skin until they met bone. Even then Nick fought dying, the gambler gargled out curse words and hatred before he gave in. Blood continued to pour out the wound once he’d stopped moving. Really, Nick wasn’t the blonds first kill tonight, two lay dead in the next room over. The need to kill, to rip open something living and devour, the need to become the monster. 

The blood in Noah's mouth was turning tacky, the coppery taste mixed with saliva sticking to their teeth, the blond spat to the side of Nick's head. Adding more gore to the carpet, ripped pieces of flesh mixing with the blood only to remain long after they are gone. A gasp had Noah snap their head to the side. Ellis… 

Ellis moved for a weapon, it hurt in a strange way. Noah tilted their head to watch for a moment, Ellis had been nice to them. Ellis who would tell stories for hours on end. Ellis who would hold their hand, despite the claws. Ellis who didn't mind that Noah's voice was barely a scratching grumble anymore. Ellis who would kiss them despite the sharp teeth that could rip him open. 

_ That were ripping him open. _ Ellis who looked at them now with so much hurt in his eyes. Who cried loud and ugly despite the claws digging deep into his arms and gaping wounds in his throat. Noah blinked slowly. Blood lust sinking to a pit in their stomach. No.

Ellis lay under them, eyes wide in pain. He was bleeding out, gasping for air. Curly strands of hair sticking to his face with sweat, hand clutched to his own throat. Belatedly the blond tried to cover the wounds, clawed hands failing to apply pressure where it was needed. But the mechanic went limp under them, eyes glossy. 

Noah scrambled back in disgust, torn skin still hanging from their teeth. They spat frantically, a feeble attempt to get rid of the taste.

_ Shit. What the fuck did you do?! _

_ - _

Noah jolted with a strangled cry. Hand-pressed against their lips, hunched over, freehand gripping the blanket to tether themself back to this world. Their breathing was rushed and ragged. The room was dark but the taste of blood stayed on the blonds lips. Red eyes darting around dark corners of the room afraid of what they might find. 

Soft snoring caught their attention. Ellis lay undisturbed in the shared bed. Short hair smushed against the pillow, which would surely style it to stick on ends before the night was through. Noah pulled their knees tight to allow their head to rest on one, watching the mechanic sleep for a moment. The blond closed their eyes to allow their panicked breaths to calm. It wasn't real. The taste lingered still, Noah slipped from the bed. Ellis mumbled his confusion before rolling over, his face hidden. 

Luckily the safe house they hauled up in still had running water, Noah cupped their hands under the bathroom faucet. The blond's hands were shaky, most of the water missed, instead finding its way into their shirt. It took 3 attempts before the taste started to fade. There had been a debate over if running water was even safe to drink anymore. What does it matter if you're already fucked? 

Noah looked to the dirty cracked mirror. They looked like shit. Fringe knotted and standing on end. They stared into red pupils face scrunching into a scowl, disgusted. If the blond could cry they probably would, but that was taken away with the rest of their humanity. Noah was too busy trying to stay together, they didn't notice the door open. 

Arms wrapped around their waist. Noah flinches, turning quickly, a stray claw snagging on one of the offending arms.  _ No No NO. _ The panic threatened to come back. But Ellis shushes them. The arms don't leave, the mechanic holds the blond closer if anything. Noah rests their chin atop his head, trying to keep Ellis as close as physically possible. They stayed there for a long while, bathroom light flickering above as it fought to stay on.

“Yer gona get cold.” Noah was already cold, has been growing colder each day. Something wasn’t right. 

“iiiits.. o..okayy” they grumbled out. But when Ellis wriggled away they followed, through the door, down the hall and back to their shared bed. Ellis was quick to wrap himself up under the covers but Noah wasn't as eager. Not quite ready to trust themself to lay down.

A hand slithered it’s way out from under the blanket, grabbing onto Noah’s elbow and gently tugging. The blond let him take control of the appendage moving it this way and that until hands had intertwined and a kiss was placed on scarred knuckles. Laying down to ignore the dream didn't sit well in their gut. Maybe they should talk this out with the mechanic and voice worries that seemed to plague everyone in their small group but him. But Noah was weak and Ellis was the master of exploiting them. 

The blond gave in, pulling the blanket back and laying down to stare at the ceiling. Ellis manoeuvred them both, in his half-asleep but more awake than he’s letting on. Noah's head was resting on his chest, hands entwined. A reverse of how they usually slept, the blond was used to being a pillow for the mechanic, something about hearing a heartbeat the Noah knew wasn’t really there. But this was nice too, reserved for nights like this.

“Don’t cha worry.” Ellis mumbled, petting lazily at long hair, “go back’t sleep.” his final statement before plunging back into a deep sleep. Noah smiled softly, moving to hide their face in the safety of the mechanic's neck. His stubble was starting to become scratchy but pulled the last part of them back to reality. The blond pressed a gentle kiss there. Maybe it was okay to ignore the nightmare and enjoy this.

But it had felt like more of a warning than a nightmare.


End file.
